Sadie Hawkins Dance
by iTrippedandfellforyou
Summary: AU. And since I'm rather smart and cunning, I took off down the next hall running. Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning. She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking. Go with me to the Sadie Hawkins." PrussiaxHungary.


**Title: Sadie Hawkins Dance**

**Author/Artist: blackwingsblueeyes**

**Words: 2, 115**

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): Gilbert (Prussia)/Elizaveta (Hungary). Roderich (Austria).**

**Minor Characters: Seychelles. Taiwan. Hong Kong. Ukraine. Natalia (Belarus). Ivan (Russia). Francis (France). Ludwig/West (Germany). Feliciano (N. Italy).**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Straight pairings. A sprinkle of yaoi. High School AU.**

**Summary: No, he was not eavesdropping. The girls just happened to be on a subject that had attracted the albino's interest. Sadie Hawkins dances were always so amusing.**

**A/N: This has nothing to do with any historical event. This was actually inspired by a song, "Sadie Hawkins Dance" by Relient k. Prussia/Hungary, not Austria/Hungary.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sadie Hawkins Dance**

The quiet murmur of chatter coming from the small circle of girls was hard to hear over the other conversations in the hallway, but Gilbert's well-trained ears could just barely pick it up.

No, he was not eavesdropping.

He had just been _conveniently_ leaning against the wall when the girls to his right had _conveniently_ started talking about the next school dance. It wasn't like he was straining to hear them or anything. Psht no. They just happened to be on a subject that had attracted the albino's interest.

Sadie Hawkins dances were always so amusing.

The Prussian's eyes would occasionally glance over to see who was talking. Anyone who was paying attention and knew Gilbert would easily be able to tell that _something_ was up. For one, the albino was standing far too still. The Prussian was constantly in motion, except for when he was concentrating on something of the utmost importance. Like potential blackmail, for example.

And Gilbert was sure that this information would come in handy, someday.

If Gilbert hadn't mixed anyone up _(and he was almost sure he had)_, then so far Taiwan was planning to ask Hong Kong to the dance. The pretty, dark-skinned girl who always wore her hair in pigtails _(Seychelles, if Gilbert recalled right) _was going with Francis. And obviously, Natalia had been trying to ask Ivan, but she couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

There had been a small upset when Ukraine had announced that she wasn't going to the dance at all. The girls had pleaded with her, but Ukraine had insisted that she had to work that evening, and couldn't afford to take the time off right now.

The bell rang then, as Natalia went on about how it was going to be the best night of her life and Seychelles gushed about what dress she was going to wear. The girls scattered, saying their goodbyes as they headed off to their separate classes.

Gilbert couldn't help but notice the one girl who hadn't volunteered her own information.

But it was obvious that the Hungarian was going to ask Roderich, anyway. That wasn't anything new.

The Prussian winked at her as he passed, mustering up his sexiest smile. The one that _no one_, man or woman, could resist. It seemed to have the desired effect as she stared at him dumbly.

Gilbert sauntered off before the Hungarian woman had the time to process what had just happened.

**~.~**

There was a small trail of drool connecting Gilbert to the desk as he dozed in and out of sleep. Debate class was always his favorite napping period.

Cheek pressed against the surface of his desk, Gilbert had the distinct feeling of being watched. He opened his deep, burgundy eyes to find all the students in the class turned towards him.

_Oops, was he supposed to say something?_

"Yes, I think it's an awesome idea," the Prussian ventured blindly. "Not as awesome as me, _of course._ But still, a great idea."

There. Proud of himself for dodging _that_ bullet, Gilbert gave himself a mental pat on the back. Inner Gilbert took a bow, dramatically blowing kisses to his crowd of adoring fans. More specifically, blowing kisses to a certain golden haired, green-eyed _fujoshi._

_Wait, where had__ she come from?_

"Um… , you do realize we're talking about circumcision, right?"

At that, the class erupted into laughter. Gilbert grinned smugly, reveling in the spotlight, and the fact that _only he, of course, _could make an entire class laugh this hard. The other boys in the room chuckled a little uncomfortably, like they wanted to laugh but were still a bit squeamish about something.

Then the teacher's words registered in Gilbert's head.

"_Well shit."_

"Language, Mr. Weillschmidt. Watch your language."

**~.~**

Gilbert scanned the cafeteria, searching for a prime spot. Ah, there, over by Roderich and West _(and of course, Feliciano, too)_. He smirked at the two annoyed looks upon seeing him sit down. _Ah, it was great to feel appreciated._

They so obviously wanted him.

"Hello~!" Feliciano sang to him with a radiant smile. He was still clinging possessively to West's arm _(not that the German really seemed to mind)._

"H – "

"Be quiet, Gilbert. I don't want to hear you right now," Roderich cut him off. _How rude. The Austrian was never usually this rude. _Gilbert hadn't even said anything remotely obnoxious or perverted yet, the albino hadn't even spoken at all.

"Yeah, yeah. You can only handle the awesomeness-that-is-Gilbert in small doses. I know." The Prussian flashed him his patented awesomer-than-thou smirk.

"Leave, Gilbert." The Austrian's hand came up to the bridge of his nose and pinched. _So he was in one of _those _moods._

"I – "

"Go! Now!"

Even West looked a little shocked at Roderich's outburst, and Gilbert's grin faltered.

"Well, _Gott_. That's all you had to say." The Prussian didn't bother to collect his trash as he stood up. "What's got your tightie-whities in a twist?"

_"Just leave!"_

"Jeez, I'm goin', I'm goin'. See ya at home, West, Feliciano."

Gilbert didn't even bat an eye as he walked away. Why did he even bother with the prick anyway? Oh right, cuz he was _her _boyfriend. He figured there had to be at least _one_ redeeming quality about the Austrian if _she _was so crazy about him, but Gilbert had yet to find one.

The Prussian hummed lightly to himself as he strolled down the hallway. It was oddly peaceful, and just begging for him to cause a commotion.

Gilbert yelped _(made a manly noise of surprise) _as he felt a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around and pinning him to the hallway wall.

"… _Elizaveta?"_

The Hungarian woman was looking a little worse for wear, eyes wild and mascara smudged. Almost like she'd been crying… Why had she been crying? Elizaveta never cried. Not even when they were little.

"Eliza, dear, I know you've been secretly lusting after me for years and all, but what exactly are you doing?"

Said girl had rested her head on his shoulder and was shaking, just a bit. _She wasn't still crying, was she?_

"You're crying."

She sent a watery _(but still somewhat intimidating) _glare up at him. "No, _really? _I hadn't noticed."

"Why?"

Gilbert knew this was the perfect opportunity for black mail and teasing, but his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own.

He was going soft! _Soft, dammit!_

"We broke up."

This time, however, Gilbert couldn't help himself. "Sorry to break it to you, Liz, but we were never together."

Elizaveta was nonplussed. "Not you and me, you dolt! Roderich and I." She buried her face back into the fabric of his chest. "He broke up with me."

"…_Wait, what?__"_

It was an impossibility that the two were no longer together. They were practically married, for godssakes! Elizaveta was completely _obsessed_ with the guy, devoted to him.

"It's over. We're done. He doesn't love me."

The words were mumbled shamefully, and the girl still had tears in her eyes, but Gilbert couldn't help but notice that she didn't sound _too_ heartbroken over the whole ordeal. Sad and embarrassed, but not heartbroken. She almost sounded… relieved. But that couldn't be right.

_Elizaveta loved Roderich._

Everyone who had half a brain knew that. Gilbert knew that, he wasn't blind.

She loved the Austrian, and today he had dumped her.

_So that's why she was crying_. It was _his _fault.

"I'm gonna _kill_ that bastard," Gilbert all but growled, _gently _pushing the Hungarian away. But she caught his wrist before he could go anywhere.

"No, wait." Her voice was soft, not at all like Gilbert was used to. "It was my fault we broke up."

"Oh, cut the crap, Elizaveta! I always knew I didn't like him, but this… It's not _your _fault he's such an asshole."

Gilbert tugged his wrist away, feeling fully prepared to go attack _some lucky bastard's _vital regions, when Elizaveta laughed. The tinkling melody was so out of place, so absurd in this situation that the Prussian couldn't help but turn back around. There was even laughter on the surface of her watery eyes.

Her tone held a hint of playfulness as she addressed him. "It's kind of adorable to see you get all protective of me."

"I'm not – "

"Yes you are. Now listen to me." The Hungarian backed him up into the wall again, pressing her body against his. The corner she had trapped him in felt ominous, as he looked around to find no witnesses in plain site.

_This could not be good._

"For the record, of course, _Roderich_ broke up with _me_. But that's only because I told him I couldn't take him to the Sadie Hawkins dance."

"What? That's a stupid reas – "

"Because I'm already taking you."

Oh. _Oh._

Gilbert huffed dramatically. "Oh yeah? And when did I say – "

Elizaveta silenced him effectively, capturing his lips in one swift motion. Gilbert resisted at first, not liking how helpless he felt with _her _arms on either side of _his _head and _her _tongue probing _his _mouth.

But after a few shell-shocked moments, the Prussian asserted his awesomeness. Because Gilbert Weillschmidt's kissing skills are epic, and you know it.

Or wait. Maybe you don't.

But he was sure Elizaveta thought so as she clung to him very much in the same fashion that Feliciano had to West earlier.

_He had always __known she wanted him._

**Fin.**

**Ah, I know what you're thinking. **_**Another high school fic. **_**But I couldn't resist, it was begging to be written. And I know it's full of a dreadful amount of cliches, but I tend to do that alot. I'm not really all that original DX**

**And I'm looking for a beta. Or even just a reader who wants to point out all my mistakes, that would be great C: I'm not a very good editor, so any help would be much appreciated.**

**Please review. I'll love you forever :D**


End file.
